Jerat Benang Merah
by Myadorabletetsuya
Summary: <html><head></head>Berusaha keras supaya dapat diakui sebagai anggota keluarga, tidak berakhir seperti apa yang diharapkan Tetsuya ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat ketidakwajaran dalam hubungan Seijuurou dan Chihiro. Di saat Tetsuya bermaksud menjauhkan diri dari kakak-kakaknya, di saat yang sama Tetsuya sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terperangkap dalam jerat tak terlihat. MayuAka, MayuKuroAka.</html>


**.**

**Summary : Berusaha keras supaya dapat diakui sebagai anggota keluarga, tidak berakhir seperti apa yang diharapkan Tetsuya ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat ketidakwajaran dalam hubungan Seijuurou dan Chihiro. Di saat Tetsuya bermaksud menjauhkan diri dari kakak-kakaknya, di saat yang sama Tetsuya sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terperangkap dalam jerat tak terlihat. MayuAka, MayuKuroAka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

Mengandung OCs, Rated M karena **dark theme **dan adegan untuk MayuKuroAka pada beberapa chapter berikutnya. **Baca dengan resiko sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

Chihiro dan Tetsuya, ada sisi pada diri mereka yang bertolak belakang. Kehidupan mereka dapat diibaratkan sebagai minyak dan air dalam satu bejana. Mereka hidup di planet yang sama, dalam jaman yang sama, daratan bumi yang sama. Namun gaya hidup yang membalut kebiasaan dua sosok yang sama-sama tidak suka tampil mencolok di tengah keramaian ini menjadikan keduanya mustahil untuk mengenal baik satu sama lain.

Dunia Chihiro dan Tetsuya bersinggungan tipis. Jika yang satu harus terisolasi dalam tuntutan tanggung jawab berbalas harta dan kemewahan, maka yang lain memilih hidup tenang ala kadarnya namun bebas dan bahagia. Keduanya tidak pernah menyangka jika suatu saat akan bertemu dalam kurungan jala merah yang memikat, menjerat dan membuat tak berdaya.

Akashi Seishirou yang mempertemukan keduanya dan Akashi Seijuurou yang menganyam jala baru pada kehidupan mereka. Pertemuan bertahap itu telah menjadikan keberadaan Seijuurou bagaikan poros gravitasi untuk Chihiro dan Tetsuya.

Sebenarnya…bukan keinginan Seijuurou untuk menjerat Chihiro dalam kehidupannya. Namun pemuda surai abu-abu itu terlanjur tergoda dalam kemenawanan dan ketangguhan sosok Akashi muda. Merasa bahwa Seijuurou memiliki satu derita yang sama dengannya, membuat Chihiro terkagum-kagum melihat bagaimana Seijuurou bertahan menghadapi semuanya. Chihiro telah terjerat oleh keinginan berlebihan untuk selalu berada di sisi Seijuurou, sampai pada tingkatan tak segan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan kedekatannya dengan Seijuurou.

Dan bukan keinginan Seijuurou pula untuk memerangkap Tetsuya. Sebab, sekeras apapun Seijuurou mencoba, ia tetap tidak dapat mengabaikan Tetsuya. Seijuurou tidak sanggup memalingkan kedua mata dari semua yang bersangkutan dengan sosok Tetsuya. Dirinya terlanjur dipikat oleh senyum semanis gula yang tersaji dalam paras seputih susu serta suara yang mengalir lembut di telinga. Seijuurou menyukainya. Hingga semua serpihan suka terus menumpuk menjadi segunung rasa ingin melabeli Tetsuya sebagai milik pribadinya.

Jala Seijuurou keluar dengan sendirinya, membatasi pergerakan bebas Tetsuya agar tidak bisa jauh dari pengawasannya. Lalu apakah Chihiro akan membiarkannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Jerat Benang Merah"**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Akashi Seijuurou x Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya x Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu is not mine**

**.**

.

.

Dentang jam antik di ruang tamu berbunyi delapan kali berurutan. Suara getaran besi tembaga menggaung di hampir setiap sudut. Di salah satu ruangan, makanan sudah terhidang di meja makan yang lebar dan panjangnya hampir menyerupai delapan meja pimpong yang disusun berjajar.

Seorang pemuda berjalan memasuki ruangan, disambut tundukan para pelayan yang merendahkan diri sebagai bentuk kehormatan pada sosok muda yang kian menawan dengan penampilan resminya.

**Akashi Seijuurou.**

Penerus Akashi corp yang pengaruhnya melalang buana ke penjuru dunia. Ketampanannya, kejeniusannya, kepribadiannya. Keberadaannya di dunia ini bagai mahkluk langka yang sangat berharga. Sesuatu yang wajib untuk dilindungi.

Malam itu Seijuurou telah menampilkan performansi terbaiknya. Setelan jas merah tua yang membungkus kemeja putih lengkap dengan dasi hitam membuat gagah pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu, apalagi dengan surai yang tersisir rapi ke belakang. Namun kernyitan samar di dahi telah menodai kesempurnaan yang selalu Seijuurou tampilkan di hadapan sang ayah.

Seijuurou mendapati dirinya bersama sang ayah, ditemani wanita cantik dengan _long dress _semerah darah dimana pundaknya dipamerkan ke udara dan kerlipan kalung yang menyilaukan mata.

Seijuurou sangat mengenal wanita itu. Mayuzumi Rio, direktur utama Mayuzumi Coorperation. Bagaimana mungkin Seijuurou tidak mengenalnya?

Helaian hitam keabuan terurai sampai pinggung punggung dengan jepitan bunga mawar besar menghias bagian belakang. Lalu cara wanita tersebut berbicara dengan ayahnya, bahasa tingkat tinggi yang digunakan, dan gerak-gerik yang tampak anggun secara alami.

Seijuurou hapal betul dengan ciri khas berkelas dari para mitra kerja ayahnya. Dirinya telah beranjak enam belas tahun. Seijuurou sering terlibat dalam urusan perusahaan dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang penting bagi ayah. Mayuzumi Rio salah satunya.

Tetapi satu hal yang menyebabkan kernyitan di dahi Seijuurou tak kunjung hilang. Pertanyaan biasa namun terkesan penuh hinaan. Untuk apa ayahnya mengajak wanita itu makan malam bersama?

Tahu penampilannya sedang dinilai dan ditimbang-timbang dalam suatu neraca visi, wanita itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian dari sang tuan besar ke tuan muda. Senyum pun merekah indah dari bibir tebal berlapis cat merah yang wangi. Dan sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi yang penuh tata krama, Seijuurou membalas senyuman itu ala kadarnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Seijuurou." Wanita tersebut menyapa. Tubuh ramping berbalut sutra yang tadinya condong ke pria paruh baya bermarga Akashi, kini menghadap ke sang remaja. Dua siku di atas meja dengan punggung tangan saling bertumpu di bawah dagu, jejak percaya diri tampak pada sinar mata abunya seolah menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu tidak takut dengan apapun penilaian Seijuurou terhadap dirinya. "Kau sudah bertambah besar sejak terakhir kita bertemu."

Seijuurou sebenarnya naik darah ketika wanita itu seenaknya menyebut nama kecilnya. Namun emosi hanya memadamkan api kemenangan. Seijuurou tidak mau kalah adu pertahanan temperamen dengan mahkluk yang lebih rendah darinya. Seijuurou menahannya, menutupinya dengan seringai sindiran untuk menginisiasi balasan. "Senang berjumpa dengan anda juga Mayuzumi-san. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, anda masih memanggil saya dengan sebutan Akashi-san."

Seijuurou bisa melihatnya, Rio tampak mengernyit heran. Sosok yang dianggap tamu penting itu kini menoleh ke arah Seishirou. Meminta suatu penjelasan. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Seijuurou. Menoleh ke sang ayah dengan tatapan minta disembuhkan dari keheranan.

Namun tampaknya tuan besar Akashi ini cenderung tak acuh dan malah bergulat dengan sepaket cangkir beserta tehnya. Bukan berarti pria dewasa itu tidak tahu arti ekspresi bingung yang dikeluarkan Rio dan Seijuuoru ke arahnya.

Dengan tenang, ia meletakkan gelas keramik berhias emas itu ke meja. Lalu memandangi dua sosok yang duduk semeja dengannya. "Aku memang belum memberitahu Seijuurou tentang ini semua."

"Apa maksud ayah?"

Dua pasang merah mengadu satu sama lain.

"Seminggu lagi, nama Mayuzumi Rio akan berubah menjadi Akashi Rio."

"Oh…"

Seijuurou sengaja untuk tidak terbelalak, menahan hasrat untuk tidak pura-pura tersedak cappuchino di cangkirnya agar bisa menyemburkan minuman coklat ke seringai mengejek wanita di depannya. Yang Akashi lakukan hanyalah mendatarkan ekspresi. Menghilangkan semua lukisan emosi di wajah.

"Karenanya, saya harap kau tidak keberatan dengan panggilan 'Seijuurou' dari saya." Rio menyambungkan dengan senyum kebanggaan. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika mendapat gelar nyonya besar Akashi. "Dan saya harap kau juga tidak keberatan memanggil saya dengan sebutan ibu."

Mata Seijuurou menyipit. Wanita itu terlalu banyak meminta, mungkin lupa akan darah Akashi tidak pernah sudi menerima perintah.

"Begitukah?" Seijuurou memejamkan mata dan mengangkat cangkir di depannya. Satu seruputan dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan pikiran. Namun kerutan dahi semakin nampak tatkala aliran cappuchino tidak kunjung menyentuh bibir. Ketika membuka matanya, Ia sadar bahwa cangkirnya ternyata kosong. Akhirnya Seijuurou berdecak kesal. Ia memandang benci ke ayahnya. "Apakah ayah tidak bisa mempertimbangkan lagi?"

"Ini pernikahan bisnis Seijuurou. Melalui pernikahan ini, Mayuzumi corp akan bergabung ke dalam Akashi corp. Itu akan membuat Akashi corp semakin tidak mudah dijatuhkan. Seharusnya kau mengerti akan hal itu, Seijuurou."

"Yang tidak aku mengerti, sekarang musim dingin pertama sejak kehilangan istri pertama **anda**. Lalu **anda** akan menikah lagi? Apakah **anda** tidak punya malu?"

Sindiran tersebut membuat Seishirou diam sejenak. Rio menatap cemas calon suaminya. Takut-takut bahwa penentangan Seijuurou membuat kalut. Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Seishirou tersenyum, menyindir Seijuurou.

"Menggelikan…" Seishirou tertawa pelan. "Orang mati sudah tidak punya urusan apa-apa lagi di sini, Seijuurou. Mereka pasif. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah diam dan memperhatikan. Justru kita yang masih hiduplah yang harus melangkah maju dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Apa kau menjadi lembek semenjak kematian ibumu?"

Percuma menentang keputusan ayahnya, Seijuurou hanya bisa diam. Toh pernikahan ini hanya demi perusahaan, tidak akan berefek besar dalam kehidupannya. Seijuurou yakin, wanita bernama Mayuzumi Rio masih terlalu bodoh untuk mempengaruhi Seishirou.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Seijuurou beranjak berdiri. "Terima kasih hidangannya." Ia membungkuk lalu pergi.

Dua direktur perusahaan di sana hanya bisa menatap punggung yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Begitu Seijuurou tak tampak lagi, sang direktur Mayuzumi corp menghela napas. Tangan-tangannya sibuk dengan peralatan makan untuk menyuap sup yang mulai mendingin.

"Padahal saya belum memberitahukan perihal Chihiro yang akan datang kemari." Si wanita menghela napas pendek. "Sekarang Seijuurou sudah pergi. Ini semua karena kelambatan Chihiro."

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya." Garpu dan pisau pun seakan menari di piring Seishirou, memotongi stik daging dengan terampil. "Kemungkinan besar Chihiro terjebak salju di tengah perjalanan. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu."

"Apakah Seijuurou sudah tahu tentang keberadaan putra saya yang bersekolah di Inggris?"

"Seijuurou sudah tertutup kepada siapapun sejak kematian ibunya. Termasuk kepadaku."

"Oh, sangat disayangkan. Padahal Seijuurou akan mendapat dua anggota keluarga baru. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahukan terlebih dahulu?" Jari-jari lentik itu mempersiapkan dua gelas sampanye. Seakan tahu apa yang dilakukan calon istrinya, Seishirou memandangi wanita tersebut menuangkan minuman berwarna ungu ke dalam dua gelas itu. "Chihiro pasti senang berkenalan dengan Seijuurou. Sejak kecil anak itu selalu kesepian."

Menerima gelas berisi perasan anggur dari calon istrinya, Seishirou menanggapi. "Jika Chihiro berhasil membuat Seijuurou terbuka padanya, mereka pasti akan melakukan kerja sama yang baik untuk memajukan perusahaan."

"Kau benar." Rio mengangkat gelas di tangannya. "Mari kita bersulang untuk berkembangnya Akashi corp di masa depan."

Dan bunyi dua kaca yang berbentur pelan seakan mencairkan suasana yang sempat dibekukan Seijuurou.

.

"Hah…hah…hah…Sial aku terlambat!" Suara gerutuan, engahan, terus beriringan dengan derap kaki menepak tumpukan salju di trotoar. Meski badai salju telah berhenti dua jam lalu, bukan berarti jalan penghubung tempatnya dengan sang tujuan mudah dilewati .

Langkahnya sepatunya terasa berat, sementara dingin menusuk sampai tulang. Pemuda bermantel biru gelap ini tetap berlari seraya mengeratkan tudung yang hampir lepas diterpa udara yang ditentangnya. Mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan hembusan berbentuk asap putih yang menyatu dengan udara. Dengan napas terengah-engah, kedua kakinya terus dipaksa berlari beradu dengan waktu.

Sebuah mansion yang tertutup oleh tiang-tiang besi hitam menjulang setinggi dua kali tubuhnya kini berada di depan mata. Di tengah minimnya pencahayaan jalan raya, pemuda itu mencocokkan pasangan kanji di kertas dengan coretan-coretan aneh yang terukir pada papan sebelah gerbang.

A-KA-SHI

Angin berhasil membuka penutup kepala sang pemuda, dalam sekejap surai abu-abu di dalamnya berkibar. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak mempedulikan lagi, saking senang tujuannya sudah tercapai. Bel berbunyi tak lama kemudian. Seorang pelayan berjas hitam dengan tampang mengerikan membuat pemuda tersebut meneguk ludahnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Berkebalikan dengan postur tubuh ala bodyguard, ternyata bahasa yang digunakan cukup bertata krama. Tanpa ragu, pemuda yang ingin bertamu itu menyerahkan selembar undangan.

Pelayan sekaligus kepala keamanan pada mansion bertuliskan Akashi, membaca sebuah nama dalam undangan. Nama yang ia tahu dinantikan oleh Akashi Seishirou sebagai salah satu tamu kehormatan malam ini.

**Mayuzumi Chihiro. **

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Mayuzumi-san. Atau mungkin…tuan Chihiro. Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Silakan masuk!"

Chihiro akhirnya memhembuskan nafas lega. Tubuh menggigilnya lepas dari sengatan dingin untuk menyentuh udara di halaman depan yang jauh lebih hangat.

Pelayan tersebut membimbing sang tamu menuju pintu utama dengan rute tak biasa. Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak beratap marmer. Tak lama kemudian, bola mata keperakan Chihiro langsung disuguhi keindahan halaman depan mansion bergaya Eropa tersebut.

Halaman lapang tertutupi salju tebal, dengan pohon-pohon beku berwarna putih terpajang berjejeran di antara bola-bola kuning yang menyala terang. Membuat Chihiro lupa menutup mulutnya. Ia terus menganga melihat kekaguman yang memanjakan mata. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesuatu. Chihiro langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Kekaguman dalam sekejap hilang, digantikan oleh keterkejutan yang diwarnai oleh tatapan horor.

Warna merah di antara putih begitu menarik perhatian dua iris sewarna logam besi. Silhuet terang melebihi cahaya neon kuning di sana menyadarkan Chihiro bahwa ada seseorang berdiri di atas jembatan. Sebuah gazebo berwarna coklat hitam, dipasang dua meter di samping kolam yang terhubung dengan jembatan kayu tanpa atap, tanpa pegangan. Sang pemilik merah tampak berdiri di sana. Pemuda yang hampir seumuran dengannya.

Apa yang dilakukan dia di sana? Chihiro bertanya dalam hati.

Tatapan dua rubi itu hampir kosong. Hanya fokus ke bawahnya, ke arah kolam beku di bawah jembatan. Sulit bagi Chihiro menebak apa yang di pikirkannya. Apa dia sedang sedih? Ia mencoba menebak. Selain itu, Chihiro juga heran, apa pemuda di jembatan itu tidak kedinginan? Berdiri di sana hanya dengan kemeja putih tanpa jaket? Apa dia sudah gila?

Pikiran Chihiro harus teralihkan lantaran pemuda merah yang menjadi obyek pengamatannya, tiba-tiba berjalan ke pinggir jembatan. Berjalan dan berjalan terus, dengan tatapan kosong seperti orang putus asa sampai ujung sepatu tidak lagi menepak kayu.

Chihiro panik. Dan di saat panik itu, semua pikiran negatif menyarang di kepala.

"AWAS!" Sontak Chihiro berteriak. Hingga suara teriakan itu membuat sang pelayan yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depan, harus kembali.

"Tu-tuan…Chihiro?" Pelayan sekaligus kepala keamanan kaget mengatahui sang tamu tidak ada di belakangnya. Ia langsung kembali menyusuri jalan semula. Menengok kanan kiri takut-takut jika tamunya tersesat. Bingung pun menghinggapi karena tidak menemukan keberadaan tamu penting tuan besarnya. Hingga suara air beriak—

BYUUR

—menjadi petunjuk tempat di mana sosok tamunya kini berada.

.

Seijuurou tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. Berenang di kolam yang permukaannya telah beku bersama orang yang tidak dikenal tidak pernah masuk dalam daftar hal yang ingin dilakukannya pada musim dingin seperti sekarang.

Padahal sebelumnya, Seijuurou hanya ingin mendinginkan kepala dengan hembusan angin yang tidak bersalju. Ia hanya berniat berdiri di tengah jembatan, menikmati udara dingin yang menerpa kepalanya. Namun Seijuurou tanpa sengaja menunduk. Lalu menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Kolam beku di bawah Seijuurou memantulkan bayangannya merah samar yang entah kenapa begitu mirip sang ayah. Seijuurou tahu, merah itu adalah pantulan dari surai di atas kepalanya. Ia jadi terpikir sesuatu, apakah itu pantulan dirinya di masa depan? Apakah ketika dewasa dia akan menjadi sepeti ayahnya? Begitu kaku dan tak berperasaan? Ingin sekali Seijuurou memandang lebih jelas bayangannya. Langkah sepatunya perlahan mendekati tepi jembatan kayu tersebut.

Lalu seseorang entah siapa, meneriakinya tak jelas dan berlari ke arahnya.

Seijuurou tersentak ketika dirinya dipeluk dengan kencang dari samping. Ia bermaksud membanting pemuda kurang ajar itu. Namun lupa, jembatan itu licin. Seijuurou terpeleset, Chihiro ikut hilang keseimbangan. Hingga dua-duanya terjatuh dari jembatan. Berat tubuh memecah lapisan tipis es kolam dan mereka tenggelam.

Sekitar lima pelayan keluarga Akashi berbondong-bondong mendatangi kolam. Beberapa terjun ke air untuk menyelamatkan dua remaja yang tak kunjung muncul ke permukaan. Tak lebih dari satu menit, dua pemuda itu berhasil diangkat ke tanah bersalju yang padat. Tubuh keduanya yang basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan itu langsung diselimuti oleh handuk putih.

Baik Seijuurou dan Chihiro, sama-sama terengah-engah, terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Seijuurou lah yang pertama kali pulih dari nasib mengenaskannya. Ia memberikan tatapan seperti mau membunuh pada sang pembuat keonaran.

"Bodoh?" Chihiro yang tidak terima dikatai oleh Seijuurou, membalas. "Seorang yang sudah putus asa sepertimu tidak berhak mengataiku bodoh! Dasar gila! Bagaimana bisa sosok semuda dirimu mempunyai pemikiran yang begitu pendek?! Sangat memalukan!"

"Putus asa? Pikiran pendek?" Mata Seijuurou menyipit, menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di dalam pernyataan lawan mainnya. Sebuah kemungkinan pun langsung melejit dalam pikiran Seijuurou. "Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku…mencoba untuk loncat dari jembatan 'kan?"

Sepasang alis Chihiro bertaut. "Kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya?"

Seijuurou berdecak kesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa dirinya dilancangi, direndahkan, apalagi oleh orang tak dikenal. Dikira bunuh diri hanya karena mau menatap bayangannya di danau? Ini benar-benar menggelikan. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, lidah siap mengayunkan sindiran-sindiran sarkasme untuk pemuda payah di depannya.

"Tuan Seijuurou, Tuan Chihiro. Saya mohon anda segera berganti pakaian sebelum kesehatan anda terganggu."

Sayang, kepala pelayan langsung merampas kesempatan Seijuurou untuk berbicara. Kalau tidak diingatkan, Seijuurou lupa akan keadaannya yang basah kuyup. Amarah rupanya diam-diam menguasai indra perasanya. Daripada kedinginan, Seijuurou lebih cenderung kepanasan.

"Aku mengerti." Seijuurou berdiri dan memandangi pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu sekali lagi. Ia menunduk ke bawah, memperhatikan Chihiro dengan tatapan yang merendahkan. Sepasang iris abu-abu yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut mengingatkan Seijuurou pada seseorang. Mayuzumi Rio. "Chihiro? Mayuzumi Chihiro. Apakah itu namamu?"

Dengan posisinya yang masih duduk di tanah bersalju, Chihiro harus menengadah ke atas. Tatapan langsung terpaku pada sosok yang baru memanggil namanya dengan nada otoritas.

Bagaimana pemuda yang berdiri di depannya ini memandangnya penuh angkuh. Ia tampak berkarisma dengan kemeja basah yang menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya. Bagaimana rambut merah itu jatuh basah menutupi sebagian paras tampannya. Benar-benar penampilan yang sempurna, bagaikan Maha karya yang mengagumkan dari sang pencipta. Chihiro terpana.

Seijuurou… Apakah dia yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou? Ia bertanya dalam hati. Lantaran tadi ia mendengar pelayan menyebut pemilik merah ini dengan 'tuan Seijuurou'.

Chihiro langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Seijuurou. "Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya sebelumnya. Perkenalkan saya Mayuzumi Chihiro. Putra dari—"

"Mayuzumi Rio, direktur utama Mayuzumi corp yang sebentar lagi akan bergabung dengan Akashi corp melalui pernikahan." Seijuurou langsung memotong, entah kenapa ada rasa ingin muntah ketika harus mendengar penjelasan tidak menyenangkan yang sama di hari yang sama. Manik merahnya memandang tak suka pada uluran tangan yang diberikan Chihiro. "Kalau kau berniat menyebutku sebagai saudara, buktikan kemampuanmu sebagai seorang Akashi!"

Seijuurou langsung berbalik membelakangi Chihiro. Berjalan meninggalkan Chihiro dan rombongan pelayan begitu saja.

Chihiro hanya menatap telapak tangannya yang kosong dan dingin. Calon saudaranya ternyata belum mau memberikan kehangatan di sana. Ia menghela napas, mungkin akan butuh waktu agar suatu saat Seijuurou mau membalas uluran tangannya.

"Bisakah anda memaafkan sikap tuan Seijuurou?" Kepala pelayan yang masih menemani Chihiro sedikit menunduk. "Tuan muda memang selalu bersikap demikian kepada tamu yang belum dikenalnya."

Chihiro memberikan senyuman ramahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Saya pantas mendapatkannya. Sejak awal ini adalah kesalahan saya yang memulai pertemuan pertama kami dengan bersikap tidak menyenangkan." Matanya menyipit ketika memandangi penampilannya yang basah kuyup. "Mm bisakah anda mencarikan pakaian yang pantas untuk bertemu Tuan Seishirou dan ibunda saya?."

"Tentu saja tuan. Mari ikut saya."

Chihiro kembali menapaki jalan semula ditemani beberapa pelayan. Keributan yang baru diciptakannya akhirnya selesai tanpa harus diketahui tuan besar Akashi. Keributan yang merupakan awal pertemuan dirinya dan Seijuurou. Dalam perjalanan, kalimat terakhir Seijuurou terus terngiang di pikiran Chihiro.

_Kalau kau berniat menyebutku sebagai saudara, buktikan kemampuanmu sebagai seorang Akashi!_

Ya. Chihiro akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas menjadi seorang Akashi. Tidak—bukan hanya itu. Chihiro juga akan membuktikan bahwa hanya dirinya seorang yang paling pantas bersanding di samping Seijuurou.

.

Keadaan berjalan dengan normal. Satu minggu bagai satu kedipan mata. Hari yang ditunggu Seishirou dan Rio akhirnya tiba. Pernikahan antar dua direktur perusahaan besar yang akan melahirkan sebuah perusahaan dengan power tak terkalahkan, di bawah kepimpinan sepasang suami istri yang handal.

Nama Mayuzumi Chihiro berubah menjadi Akashi Chihiro. Dan karena usia Chihiro dua tahun lebih dewasa dari Seijuurou, Chihiro diangkat menjadi kakak Seijurou. Meski begitu, penerus Akashi corp tetaplah Seijuurou, sedangkan Chihiro nantinya akan menjadi wakil direktur utama, yang akan bersanding langsung dengan Seijuurou dalam memimpin perusahaan kelak.

Bagi Chihiro, yang suatu hari nanti akan menjadi tangan kanan Seijuurou, dirinya merasa perlu menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan Seijuurou. Chihiro harus mulai menganyam ikatan kepercayaan di dalam diri Seijuurou. Chihiro harus menjadi orang terdekat dan terpercaya bagi Seijuurou.

Tetapi kenyataannya, dekat dengan Seijuurou tidak semudah membalik halaman buku. Seijuurou sangat sukar didekati, bukan secara teknis namun lebih ke hal hati ke hati. Mudah bagi Chihiro untuk menjejerkan dirinya di sebelah Seijuurou dengan alasan keperluan perusahaan. Namun di luar urusan pekerjaan, Seijuurou berada di luar jangkauan Chihiro.

Hampir satu tahun berjalan sejak dirinya mengganti nama menjadi Akashi Chihiro. Seijuurou tetap saja penyendiri, bicara seperlunya, tidak mau bergantung padanya. Yah, Seijuurou pemuda yang jenius, cepat dalam mengambil keputusan, tegas, namun di luar itu semua…Chihiro tidak tahu apa-apa tentang adik angkatnya.

Chihiro merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi apa? Seijuurou sudah sempurna. Tidak ada kekurangan pada Seijuurou yang bisa menjadi celah untuk ruang gerak Chihiro. Tidak ada sesuatu dari Seijuurou yang perlu dilengkapi Chihiro. Chihiro tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Keberadaan Seijuurou diibaratkan pada posisi puncak, ujung tangga teratas. Sedangkan Chihiro berada di anak tangga pertama. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menapaki satu anak tangga agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Seijuurou?

Ah, Tuhan pun tidak pernah kehabisan cara. Permintaan yang tak pernah terucap milik Chihiro didengar dan dikabulkan. Jika Chihiro ingin melihat kelemahan Seijuurou dan menjadikannya celah untuk menepis jarak. Maka, yang akan terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Bukan kelemahan Seijuurou yang ditampakkan melainkan kerapuhan Chihiro yang bakal diperlihatkan di depan mata Seijuurou. Semua masa kelam dan sifat jahat yang tumbuh dari ketraumaan akan kenangan pahit yang dipendam Chihiro dalam dasar lautan yang paling dalam, sebentar lagi akan muncul ke permukaan.

.

.

Saat itu Chihiro sedang melakukan perjalanan dinas. Dalam perjalanan pulang, dalam kegelapan malam, di balik kaca depan mobil yang bukan main tebalnya, pemandangan tersebut tidak luput dari penglihatan tajam Chihiro. Sosok wanita yang terlihat muda dan cantik berjalan keluar dari sebuah bar dengan merangkul lengan seorang pria paruh baya. Chihiro tak asing dengan wanita tersebut.

Dalam sekejap Chihiro menghentikan mobil yang dikemudikannya dan menepikannya. Mobil hitamnya membaur dengan baik pada deretan mobil-mobil lain di pingir jalan. Tatapan terkejutnya sangat fokus ke arah seberang jalan sedang dua tangan yang masih memegang kemudi mengepal erat hingga berkeringat. Dua manik Chihiro menyorot penuh kebencian kepada sosok yang dia kenal itu, sosok ibu, Akashi Rio, yang masuk ke dalam mobil merah bersama seorang pria yang jelas-jelas bukan Akashi.

Apa mungkin ibunya selingkuh?

Chihiro mengikuti mobil merah tersebut hingga ke sebuah hotel berbintang super mewah dan elit. Tidak sulit bagi Chihiro untuk masuk dalam hotel dengan pengawasan super ketat. Tidak sulit bagi Chihiro untuk memakai kacamata, mengganti jas putih yang ia pakai sebelumnya dengan mantel hitam panjang dan turun dari mobil. Chihiro berlagak sebagai turis yang telah menyewa kamar.

Tetapi kenyataannya, pemuda dua puluh tahun itu tidak menyewa kamar. Ia mengikuti ibunya yang masih merangkul tangan kanan pria yang bukan ayahnya. Hingga di sebuah lorong sepi, Chihiro melihatnya…

Pasangan yang diikutinya itu beradu bibir di depan pintu kamar.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar sewaan tanpa menyadari tatapan menusuk ke arah mereka. Dingin, tajam, penuh kebencian. Aura kehidupan Chihiro seolah menghitam. Matanya penuh dengan siratan rasa jijik. Sungguh menjijikkan sekali kelakuan wanita yang disayanginya ini. Berbuat hina di belakang Akashi yang sudah mengubah nasib mereka menjadi lebih baik. Entah kenapa Chihiro tiba-tiba merasa mual. Satu tangan menutup mulut sementara kakinya berpacu ke suatu tampat.

Suara muntahan langsung menggema pada ruang toilet yang semula sepi. Malam itu tidak ada pengunjung hotel yang menggunakannya. Hanya ada Chihiro yang berada di depan cermin besar, satu tangan berpegangan pada westafel, dan satu tangan lainnya seperti menutupi telinganya.

Chihiro tampak tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi mulutnya menganga. Ia terengah-engah seperti orang yang tidak mendapatkan oksigen. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Beberapa detik kemudian Chihiro berteriak seperti orang frustasi. Tangannya tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar. "AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! HENTIKAN!"

Pantulan cermin memperlihatkan betapa menakutkannya sikap Chihiro sekarang.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!"

Ada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan daripada terlepasnya rambut secara paksa dari atas kepalanya. Bayangan itu tidak mau menghilang dari pikirannya. Suara familiar itu seakan nyata.

"Hentikan ayaaah! Hentikaaaaan!"

"UGH! HENTIKAN!" Lutut Chihiro melemas, tubuhnya perlahan rubuh. Kedua lutut telah menyentuh lantai keramik sementara satu tangan mencengkram westafel di depan cermin. Sedangkan tangan yang lain masih menjambaki rambutnya. "Aaaargh!"

Chihiro lelah berteriak, tetapi ilusi-ilusi tersebut tidak mau hilang dari kepala.

BRUGH!

"Agh! Sakiiiit!"

Suara tangisan anak kecil dan hantaman rotan terus terngiang dalam kepala Chihiro, tak mau berhenti sekali pun beberapa helai di kepalanya sudah lepas dan mendiami telapak tangan Chihiro.

"DASAR ANAK PELACUR! MENJIJIKKAN!"

BRUGH!

"AKH!"

Sosok anak kecil yang mirip dirinya itu terus berteriak ketika rotan menghantam punggungnya. Entah kenapa Chihiro ikut merasakan rasa sakitnya.

BRUGH! BRUGH!

Sakit dan sakit.

"ANAK PELACUR! TAK BERGUNA! RASAKAN INI! RASAKAN!"

BRUGH! BRUGH!

"Sakit ayah…sakit… Ibu tolong aku…Ibu…dimana kau?"

Tubuh Chihiro bergetar hebat. Tangannya yang telah memegang westafel, sudah tidak sanggup lagi mempertahanankan berat tubuhnya. Ia merosot ke bawah, terduduk di lantai keramik hotel. Air mata menghujani wajah Chihiro yang telah berkeringat basah. Pemuda yang dilemahkan oleh halusinasinya sendiri itu berakhir dengan posisi duduk termangu dengan tangan berpangku pada dua lututnya. Hanya warna ketakutan dan kesedihan yang menghiasi ekspresi wajahnya.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIING

Chihiro tersentak. Bunyi dering sederhana langsung menghilangkan bayang-bayang semu di kepalanya dan menyeret kesadaran Chihiro akan dunia nyata tempat dirinya berada. Sejenak napasnya terengah-engah, bulir-bulir keringat mengalir membasahi dahi dan poni. Chihiro bangun dari mimpi buruknya.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIING

Tangannya segera merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil benda yang menjadi sumber suara. Nama 'Seijuurou' yang tertera pada layar ponsel dalam sekejap mengganti ketakutan menjadi ekspresi kelegaan berbumbu senyuman. Meski itu hanya sekedar pesan tentang laporan perusahaan untuk besok. Tidak apa. Bagi Chihiro, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Seijuurou sudah menyelamatkannya dari delusi mematikan.

Setelah membalas pesan, Chihiro bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Pandangan tanpa sirat emosi mengarah lurus ke depan, ke arah jalan besar penuh penerangan beragam. Namun pikiran pemuda hampir dua puluh tahun ini berkecamuk hebat. Antara dunia masa lalu dan masa kini yang sedang dihadapinya.

Kehidupan Chihiro yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik. Chihiro mempunyai Seishirou, seorang ayah yang hebat, yang ia hormati. Dan Seijuurou, saudara yang dikaguminya, yang ingin dilindunginya. Chihiro juga mendapatkan kedudukan terhormat dan jaminan kehidupan yang layak. Chihiro sangat bahagia dan tak ingin semua menghilang.

Oleh karena itu, Chihiro akan melindungi mereka—harta karunnya. Ia harus menyingkirkan siapapun yang mencoba merampas kebahagiannya. Meskipun itu ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Serangkaian rencana untuk menyingkirkan Akashi Rio dipersiapkan. Tentu saja, Chihiro akan melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Seishirou dan Seijuurou. Cukup tangannya saja yang kotor.

.

Seijuurou merasakannya. Beberapa hari ini, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Chihiro. Lebih pendiam, tatapannya lebih dingin, lebih menjaga jarak. Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Seijuurou ingin tahu apa itu.

Tanpa disadari Chihiro, Seijuurou mengamatinya—mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Rio terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati foto-foto mesra dirinya bersama pria yang bukan suaminya di atas meja kerja, di dalam ruang wakil direktur Akashi corp. Bukankah itu berarti ada orang dalam yang mengetahui aksinya? Tubuh Rio bergetar hebat. Kemungkinan terburuk dari rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk merebut Akashi Corp, terngiang dalam pikirannya. Manik sewarna perak menemukan secarik kertas lain yang menyertai foto-foto tersebut.

Ada tulisan di kertas itu.

_Pergilah ke tempat itu, kalau kau tidak ingin foto-foto ini sampai ke meja direktur utama Akashi Coorperation._

Di antara foto-foto itu ada satu foto yang sangat berbeda. Foto pemandangan hijau yang sangat dikenal oleh Rio. Foto yang lain dari yang lain itu langsung menunjukkan jati diri sebenarnya dari siapa sang pengirim amplop.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Chihiro?"

Rio meremat surat tersebut dalam satu kepalan.

.

Sebuah villa sederhana milik keluarga Mayuzumi menjadi tempat kejadian perkara yang dipilih oleh Chihiro. Tempat yang sempurna untuk peristirahatan terakhir sang ibunda. Villa terletak di pinggiran Tokyo, dekat perbukitan dan cukup terpencil.

Villa kayu sederhana yang penuh kenangan. Tempat yang pernah dijadikan Chihiro serta ayah ibunya berekreasi bersama untuk melepas kepenatan. Villa yang menyimpan sejarah kebahagiaan Chihiro bersama keluarganya yang dulu.

Chihiro terdiam di ruang tengah. Berdiri mengarah pada kebun bunga yang sudah tak berbentuk. Menatapi dengan tatapan sedih pada bunga-bunganya sudah layu dan rapuh. Beberapa tangkai rubuh dan bertumpuk satu sama lain. Beberapa hilang tanpa jejak, di bawa angin. Sebagian petak tanah sudah tertutup ilalang-ilalang tinggi.

Masih segar diingatan Chihiro bagaimana kebun itu bisa terbentuk. Bagaimana ayahnya dulu mencangkul dengan teknik amatirnya untuk menyiapkan lahan. Meski sulit, ayahnya melakukan semua itu dengan tersenyum. Lalu, bagaimana wajah dan tangan kecil sosok anak kecil bersurai abu-abu belepotan tanah karena memasukkan bibit-bibit ke dalam tanah. Dan bagaimana ibunya datang dengan senampan makanan dan minuman. Lalu bagaimana indahnya memandang senyum sang ibu ketika menyirami bibit-bibit itu.

Dada Chihiro langsung berdenyut sakit .

"Chihiro…"

Terdengar suara wanita bersamaan dengan pintu kayu yang berderit. Chihiro tetap tidak menggubris sang pendatang. Tatapannya enggan berpaling dari kebun menyedihkan namun penuh kenangan itu. Chihiro masih diam di posisinya.

Rio geram. Bunyi sepatu hak tinggi menghantam lantai kayu terdengar bagai irama ketukan cepat dan mantap. Rio berjalan di depan Chihiro—

PLAK

—dan menamparnya keras hingga kepala sang anak harus berpaling ke samping.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! APA KAU MAU MERUSAK SEMUA YANG SUDAH AKU RENCANAKAN?!" Rio memandangi anaknya dengan binar mata penuh amarah. Tetapi Chihiro masih tak bergeming. Mukanya masih belum berpaling dari pundak akibat tamparan tadi.

"Kau tidak berbeda dengan ayahmu. Mudah dibodohi! Kau beruntung aku mau membawamu ke dalam Akashi! Kau beruntung aku masih mau menerimamu sebagai anak! Tetapi lihatlah bagaimana balasanmu padaku? Bukannya membantuku merebut Akashi corp, kau malah mendukung mereka! Anak tak tahu berterima kasih! Percuma aku mendidikmu! AKU MENYESAL! SEHARUSNYA KUBIARKAN KAU MEMBUSUK BERSAMA PRIA SADIS ITU!"

"Ibu…" Rio terkejut ketika Chihiro menatapnya. Iris abu-abu itu memandang lurus ke arahnya depan tatapan yang kosong namun berurai air mata. Tangan kanan Chihiro bergerak ke atas membelai pipi halus wanita yang lebih pendek darinya. "Terima kasih…"

Rio terpaku di tempat. Entah kenapa ada rasa sakit di dada ketika melihat air bening berjatuhan dari setiap ujung mata sang anak. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Chi-Chihi—"

Sayangnya, ucapan wanita itu tak pernah selesai. Dengan cepat Chihiro memukul tengkuk kepalanya. Rio pingsan. Setelahnya…

Akashi Rio tak pernah bisa menyebut nama Chihiro lagi.

.

Kobaran api yang menguar-nguar ke udara menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang ingin Chihiro ingat pada hari itu. Hari di mana Chihiro membakar villa kayu tua beserta kenangan indah dan sosok wanita yang disayanginya di dalamnya.

Semua telah berakhir. Ia akan hidup tenang di dalam keluarga Akashi.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Chihiro ketika menyusuri salah satu lorong tempat tinggalnya dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Tubuhnya siap ambruk jika satu tangannya tidak memegang salah satu sisi tembok. Suasana sepi pada malam hari sangat menguntungkan dirinya yang berantakan, baik fisik ataupun batin. Kemeja yang lusuh. Wajah yang ternoda air mata dan abu hitam. Chihiro hanya ingin istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya yang sedang labil.

Hingga langkah Chihiro harus berhenti sebelum mencapai kamar pembaringan. Sepasang iris abu-abunya membulat mendapati warna merah di depan kamarnya. Sang pemilik merah, khas dari Akashi, itu bersandar santai di dinding samping pintu masuk kamar Chihiro dengan dua tangan yang menyilang.

Mengetahui kedatangan seseorang, mata yang sebelumnya terpejam kini terbuka. Sepasang rubi yang tampak menyala dalam gelap itu menatap Chihiro penuh perhitungan.

"Kau lama sekali, Chihiro."

"Sei— Seijuurou?"

Dalam sekejap tubuh Chihiro membeku. Sungguh, bertemu Seijuurou dalam kondisi berantakan seperti sekarang adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dialaminya. Tetapi Chihiro harus tenang, ia harus bisa bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di depan salah satu Akashi ini.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Seijuurou menunjukkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat pada Chihiro.

Melihat amplop tersebut membuat Chihiro sedikit lega. Yah, paling-paling soal perusahaan. Itulah yang terpikir langsung di kepala Chihiro. Memang apalagi yang selalu Seijuurou bicarakan dengannya selain perusahaan?

"Apakah tidak bisa menunggu besok pagi? Aku lelah." Chihiro mencoba berunding.

"Tidak. Ini sangat penting." Tetapi Seijuurou masih tetap dalam pendiriannya. Tatapan tajam tak hentinya ia layangkan ke arah Chihiro. Menunjukkan bahwa maksud kedatangannya tak ingin dibantah.

Dalam hati Chihiro menghela napas. Ia lelah tetapi ia harus menunda istirahat sebentar. Yah, apapun akan selalu ia lakukan, demi Seijuurou. "Aku mengerti. Masuklah."

.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambil kopi—"

"Aku ingin kau melihat isi amplop ini terlebih dahulu." Seijuurou langsung memotong. Tak suka basa-basi apalagi untuk urusan yang dianggapnya penting. Ia tidak butuh tempat duduk yang tersaji hangat dalam ruang pribadi Chihiro. Seijuurou ingin segera mengetahui seperti apa reaksi Chihiro setelah membuka amplop coklat di tangannya.

Dan sesuai dugaan Seijuurou…

Begitu Chihiro menerima amplop dan membukanya, manik sewarna logam itu terbuka lebar. Dua tangan yang memegang isi-isi amplop tersebut langsung gemetar ketakutan.

"Ka-kau—" Chihiro menatap Seijuurou tak percaya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau ceroboh Chihiro."

Semua isi amplop itu berjatuhan di lantai. Foto-foto mesra Rio lengkap dengan surat ancaman yang diberikannya terjun bebas begitu saja dan berserakan di atas lantai.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Chihiro masih bergumam tak percaya. Tubuhnya langsung membeku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Pikirannya berguncang hebat. "Tidak mungkin…dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Chihiro tidak menyadari, sejak awal Seijuurou memperhatkan gerak-geriknya. Seijuurou memergoki kakak angkatnya meninggalkan mansion pada pagi buta dan menyusup ke kantor wakil direktur ketika sang pemilik ruangan belum datang.

Dan Chihiro tidak tahu, adik angkatnya menghadang Rio sebelum wanita tersebut beranjak pergi dari kantor pusat Akashi corp dan meminta semua barang bukti yang ada di tangan Rio.

Chihiro baru sadar sekarang. Kenapa di villa itu Rio begitu marah besar pada Chihiro? Rencananya sudah diketahui Seijuurou. Tanpa Chihiro lenyapkan pun, keluarga Akashi akan menghancurkan Rio—dengan cara lebih layak. Sebenarnya, tanpa harus terjadi tragedi mengerikan itu, Rio tetap akan disingkirkan oleh dua Akashi berdarah murni—Seishirou dan Seijuurou. Chihiro tak perlu mengotori tangannya dengan darah wanita yang paling disayanginya.

Chihiro berlutut di depan Seijuurou, memegang kepalanya kencang. "Hahaha…" Sambil berlinangan air mata, ia tertawa. Tawa penuh penyesalan dan kerapuhan. "Apa…Apa yang baru aku lakukan, hah?"

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Kecerobohanmu hanya akan mencoreng nama baik Akashi corp, Chihiro. Tindakanmu sangat memalukan nama Akashi."

"Hahaha…kau benar Seijuurou. Aku memalukan. Aku tidak pantas memakai nama Akashi sebagai nama belakangku. Aku tak pantas berada di sisimu. Aku bahkan tak pantas menjadi manusia." Chihiro bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Ia berjalan menuju beranda, membuka jendela kaca dan menyambut angin malam yang menerbangkan surai keabuannya.

"Chihiro?" Seijuurou membulatkan matanya mendapati kakak angkatnya naik ke atas pembantas balkon.

Dalam posisi tubuh menghadap jurang kematiannya, Chihiro menoleh ke belakang. Memberikan senyuman terakhir pada sosok yang dikaguminya. "Ucapkan terima kasihku pada ayah karena mengijinkanku menyandang nama Akashi."

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Chihiro?"

"Selamat tinggal. Seijuurou…"

"CHIHIRO!"

Seijuurou berlari. Tangan mengulur menggapai punggung rapuh sang kakak yang seakan meminta pertolongan, uluran batin, kehangatan. Chihiro membutuhkannya. Pemuda itu sudah banyak menderita. Dan Seijuurou bermaksud memberikannya.

Dua tangan berhasil meraih punggung Chihiro. Menarik kemeja belakangnya hingga menimbulkan suara sobekan keras dan membuat pemakainya jatuh di pelukan Seijuurou. Pemuda surai merah harus jatuh terduduk ke belakang karena berat tubuh sang kakak dalam dekapannya. Dan dalam posisi memeluk itu, Seijuurou mendapati berbagai tanda masa lalu yang selalu menetap pada punggung Chihiro.

Baru kali ini Seijuurou kehabisan kata-kata. Baru kali ini sepasang rubi yang selalu angkuh itu menyiratkan cahaya kengerian dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Punggung Chihiro tidaklah sehalus yang Seijuurou perkirakan. Punggung itu penuh warna dan tidak rata. Kombinasi mengerikan antara biru, coklat merah, hitam, dan pucat tidak berpigmen. Ada garis-garis bekas luka yang lama mengering, sayatan yang tak kunjung hilang, bercampur luka bakar yang tampak permanen.

Seijuurou tercekat dengan pemandangan itu. Tubuhnya menegang seketika dan Chihiro merasakannya. Ada perasaan bahagia ketika Seijuurou mendekapnya erat, memperlakukannya sebagai saudara daripada rekan satu perusahaan. Namun rasa janggal mendominasi, ketika adik angkatnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Chihiro berpikir sehingga satu-satunya kemungkinan yang membuat Seijuurou seperti ini, tergambar dalam kepalanya.

Kontan Chihiro melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seijuurou. "Lebih baik kau jangan melihatnya!"

Pemuda tersebut melepas kemejanya yang telah sobek di bagian belakang. Lalu berbalik ke arah lemari, yang secara otomatis menyajikan mata rubi Seijuurou punggung yang penuh lukisan kelam. Seijuurou memandangi punggung tegap itu. Banyak jejak mengerikan yang Seijuurou tak mau mengetahui kenapa jejak itu bisa berada di sana. Chihiro mengambil kemeja baru dan memakainya di depan Seijuurou—tanpa peduli di sana ada Seijuurou atau tidak.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Banyak yang telah terjadi, banyak yang harus mereka telan, dan masing-masing sibuk menerima kenyataan mengejutkan yang baru terungkap.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku Seijuurou?" Pertanyaan Chihiro memecahkan keheningan. Tatapan hangat yang selalu tersedia untuk sang Akashi muda, kini berubah menjadi dingin dan datar.

Seijuurou terdiam. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri mengikuti batinnya. Melihat secara langsung bagaimana salah satu sosok terdekatnya mencoba menghilang dari sisinya, entah kenapa Seijuurou tak rela.

"Kenapa?" Chihiro menuntut jawab dari Seijuurou yang masih membisu.

"Karena aku kasihan padamu." Malas terbawa perasaan yang menurutnya tidak berguna, Seijuurou memberikan jawaban yang paling mudah.

"Kasihan?" Chihiro tak puas mendengar jawaban tersebut. Ia tak suka dikasihani. Tidak pernah sejak ia kecil, ia menuntut belas kasihan. Ia selalu berusaha bertahan dengan caranya. Bahkan ketika ibu kandungnya pergi bersama pria lain dan meninggalkannya bersama sang ayah kandung yang menyiksanya sampai hampir mati, Chihiro tak pernah sudi menerima belas kasihan orang lain. "Kau tahu apa tentangku, Seijuurou?"

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan bergetar. Lagi-lagi Chihiro menuntut jawaban yang sulit dari adiknya. Seijuurou hanya diam, menatap datar sang kakak yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan mimik yang dingin dan tajam.

BRAK!

Seijuurou kaget ketika Chihiro mendorong tubunnya ke dinding. Dua tangan besar mencengkram erat pundak berbalut kemeja hitam Seijuurou. "KATAKAN! KAU TAHU APA TENTANGKU?"

Tidak ada ketakutan pada diri sang Akashi muda ketika tubuhnya dihimpit leh sang kakak. Tatapan Seijuurou masih sirat akan ketegasan. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu." Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi Seijuurou melembut dan ia tersenyum. "Tetapi setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang ibu di saat-saat yang sulit."

Chihiro tertegun, manik abu-abunya menatap Seijuurou tak percaya. Apakah barusan Seijuurou tersenyum padanya? Chihiro berharap ini bukan mimpi, karena senyum Seijuurou yang belum pernah dilihatnya ini terlihat sangat indah. Ada rasa nyaman dan hangat yang mampu melelehkan air mata Chihiro. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak Chihiro rasakan sejak keluarganya yang dulu hancur.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah Chihiro!"

Perintah itu membuat Chihiro membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Seijuurou. Ia menangis semalaman meluapkan rasa sakitnya yang dulu dipendamnya sendiri.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Chihiro mendapati dirinya terbangun di tempat tidurnya jam sepuluh pagi. Lebih siang dari yang seharusnya. Chihiro seakan loncat dari tempat tidur dan segera bersiap-siap. Namun kegiatannya langsung berhenti lantaran terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Seorang pelayan mendatangi Chihiro dan membawa berita bahwa Seishirou ingin dirinya menghadap di ruang kerja.

Tidak mungkin Chihiro tidak takut. Ia baru saja mengotori tangannya dengan melenyapkan istri ayah angkatnya. Benar apa kata Seijuurou. Chihiro merasa dirinya ceroboh, keberadaannya hanya akan mencoreng nama perusahaan. Kini dirinya tidak punya siapapun selain keluarga Akashi. Jika Seishirou mengusirnya…harus kemanakah ia?

Larut dalam pikiran, Chihiro tak sadar bahwa langkahnya sudah di depan dua pintu kokoh ruang kerja Seishirou. Membuka pintu itu perlahan dengan menahan rasa ragu dan takut, Chihiro bisa melihat punggung pria paruh baya di depannya.

Seishirou belum berbalik untuk menyambut kedatangan sang anak yang telah ia panggil. Dua manik merah sibuk menatapi pamandangan langit dari jendela raksasa di hadapannya.

"Ayah." Chihiro mencoba memanggil. Tetap tidak ada sahutan dari pria paruh baya bersurai merah itu. Seishirou masih enggan menatap anaknya yang berdiri di sana. Dan ini membuat rasa bersalah Chihiro membuncah. Ia merasa telah mengecewakan harapan sang ayah. Ia merasa Seishirou tidak sudi menatap dirinya lagi. Dan itu membuat Chihiro malu akan dirinya sendiri.

Kesunyian menguasai keduanya. Hingga Seishirou memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Kau bodoh Chihiro." Chihiro hanya menunduk, pasrah dengan hinaan ayahnya yang masih enggan menatap dirinya. "Kau nyaris membahayakan nasib Akashi Corp. Kau membuatku kecewa."

Dada Chihiro langsung berdenyut perih. Namun apa daya, Chihiro hanya mampu diam dan memandangi lantai. Tidak keberanian darinya untuk menatap punggung tegap di depannya.

"Kelakuanmu ini secara tidak langsung sudah menghinaku. Aku tidak bodoh seperti yang kau kira Chihiro. Aku sudah tahu semua gerak-gerik Rio di belakangku sebelum menikah dengannya."

Chihiro terbelalak. Secara refleks kepalanya terangkat. Pemandangannya teralih dari dinginnya lantai ke sepasang rubi yang telah menyorot tajam ke arahnya. Entah sejak kapan Seishirou menghadap dirinya, Chihiro tak tahu.

Manik keabu-abuan yang penuh tanya bertemu dengan warna merah yang selalu tegas. "Sejujurnya, alasan utamaku menikahi Rio ada dua. Untuk mengambil Mayuzumi corp dan juga dirimu."

"Sa-Saya?" Chihiro kaget dan mengerjap bingung.

"Mengetahui Rio menyembunyikan seorang putra yang seumuran dengan Seijuurou di Inggris cukup menarik perhatianku. Diam-diam aku menyelidikimu, aku tertarik padamu. Aku bermaksud mengambilmu darinya. Aku ingin menjadikanmu rekan seperjuangan Seijuurou. Aku memilihmu Chihiro, untuk mendampingi Seijuurou dalam menjalankan Akashi corp."

Seulas senyum ditambah dengan rangkaian kata-kata Seishirou, mampu membuat Chihiro menganga dan terpana.

"Aku memilih diam seraya memperhatikan bagaimana sepak terjang Rio mengambil alih kepemimpinan Akashi Corp karena aku ingin bermain-main terlebih dahulu dengan wanita itu. Tetapi sayang sekali, kau sudah menyingkirkannya sebelum aku sendiri yang bertindak. Kau tahu Chihiro, kau sudah melangkahiku dan aku tidak suka ada orang yang bertindak nekat tanpa berpikir panjang. Kau gegabah. Kalau aku tidak menutup mulut pihak kepolisian, kau sekarang sudah mendekam di balik jeruji penjara."

Chihiro langsung membungkukkan badannya sedalam mungkin. "Saya mohon maaf atas kecerobohan saya, saya bersedia menerima hukuman apapun dari ayah."

"Seijuurou mengatakan semuanya padaku. Tentang bekas-bekas luka di punggungmu. Apakah itu membuatmu sangat ingin menyingkirkan Rio?"

Chihiro membulatkan matanya. Ia tahu siapa Seijuurou. Adik angkatnya itu tak mungkin mau repot membuang waktu menceritakan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan, terutama jika lawan bicaranya Seishirou. Seijuurou selalu bicara seperlunya dengan sang ayah. Bolehkah Chihiro berharap jika Seijuurou bermaksud menolongnya?

"Ya." Chihiro menjawab masih dengan keadaan membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau selalu berada di sisi Seijuurou dan menjadi tameng untuknya selama aku tidak di sisinya? Seijuurou adalah penerusku yang sangat berharga. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya seiring dengan berkembangnya Akashi corp. Banyak saingan yang nantinya akan bermunculan, yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan kita. Terutama putraku Seijuurou. Aku ingin kau memberikan hidupmu untuk Akashi corp sebagai bayarannya. Aku ingin kau melindungi Seijuurou dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu. Apa kau sanggup melakukannya?"

Chihiro kembali berdiri tegap. Dua pasang mata tampak beradu serius dalam keheningan. Keheningan pun pecah oleh aksi Chihiro yang meletakkan tangan kanannya, menyilang ke dada sebelah kiri, tepat di atas denyut jantung—pusat kehidupannya.

"Saya bersumpah akan mencurahkan seluruh hidup saya untuk mengabdi dan melindungi Akashi Seijuurou."

Seringai puas terpatri di wajah angkuh Seishirou. "Kupegang kata-katamu, Chihiro."

.

Setelah kejadian itu, hari demi hari kembali berjalan dengan rutinitas yang normal. Seijuurou dinyatakan lulus SMA dan menggeluti kuliah di Amerika. Chihiro, sebagai sosok yang sudah diberi amanat untuk menjaga Seijuurou, ikut serta dalam kepergian Seijuurou ke Amerika sekaligus belajar mengurus perusahaan yang berkembang pesat di sana.

Kehidupan mereka kembali berjalan monoton, begitu pula dengan hubungan keduanya. Daripada saudara, hubungan mereka lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai rekan karena apapun pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan, hanya berujung pada urusan bisnis dan perusahaan. Namun bagi Chihiro, hubungannya dengan Seijuurou terasa satu langkah lebih dekat. Ia merasa memiliki benang khusus yang hanya mengikat dirinya dan Seijuurou. Chihiro cukup puas dengan hubungan ini. Ia tak ingin menuntut lebih.

Tapi sayang, pikiran itu hanya berlaku sebelum Chihiro bertemu dengan 'nya'.

Akan ada sosok lain yang hadir di tengah-tengah kakak beradik Akashi ini. Baik Seijuurou maupun Chihiro sama-sama tidak menyangka akan kedatangan seseorang yang ikut masuk ke dalam ikatan. Sosok manis yang nantinya berperan besar dalam mengombang-ambing perasaan mereka. Sosok yang berhasil membuat Seijuurou memikirkan hal lain selain perusahaan dan menyebabkan Chihiro melanggar sumpahnya kepada sang ayah.

**Kuroko Tetsuya.**

Bersambung…

.

.

**Well, chapter satu memang masih berfokus pada MayuAka. Chapter dua nanti akan terpusat pada AkaKuro, sedangkan chapter tiga pada MayuKuro. Setelah semua hubungan antar tokoh tercipta, chapter berikutnya menceritakan konflik sebenarnya. Lalu Seijuurou di sini kedua matanya masih merah dan akan ada saatnya berubah menjadi heterokromatik. Jadi ditunggu saja. Mungkin total cerita hanya sekitar lima sampai enam chapter—tamat. Dan death chara akan terjadi di chapter terakhir.**

**Mau AkaMayu atau MayuAka, saya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Saya lebih nyaman menulisnya sebagai MayuAka karena masalah tinggi badan. Biasanya nama cowok yang lebih tinggi saya taruh di depan sedangkan yang lebih pendek taruh di belakang. Karena saya hanya bisa membayangkan pairing yang seme lebih tinggi ketimbang uke. Jadi di sini, entah Akashi seme atau uke (silakan reader beranggapan sendiri), saya menulisnya tetap MayuAka.**

**Terakhir, saya mohon maaf belum sanggup meneruskan fik-fik saya sebelumnya dan malah membuat cerita baru. Ini saya sedang mencoba meneruskannya satu per satu. Doakan saja semoga semua cerita bisa tamat. Terima kasih sudah membaca. **


End file.
